


I know (babygirl)

by hey_its_me_again



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I needed some Posie smut so I wrote this, Smut, This is set after Penelope comes back from Belgium and they get back together, Top!Josie, Yes Josie can be a top I said what I said, because it will happen, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_its_me_again/pseuds/hey_its_me_again
Summary: “I fucking love you,” Penelope blurted out and settled her hands on the other girl’s hips.“I know, babygirl.”





	I know (babygirl)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first I have to tell you that English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Second, it's the first time I'm writing Posie, and I haven't written anything at all in about 5 years, so you are here at your own risk.
> 
> And last but not least, Penelope Park is a bottom. Thank you for coming to my ted talk.

If you ask Penelope how she got herself in this situation she problably won't know how to explain how everything went down. Well, actually, she knows, but she's not exactly in a position where she can give you the details right now.

_“Fuck.” _She said when they finally arrived to her room and got pushed against the door. Strong hands gripping her hips while hungry lips found her own.

“Is that what you want me to do to you?” Josie says and Penelope can feel the smirk against her lips.

“I mean, if you’re offering.” She tried to play it cool, pulling away a little so Josie could see the mischief in her eyes.

“Baby, after what you pulled off at the restaurant you should know that that was a rhetorical question. This is happening whether you like it or not.”

Penelope knew that was no real threat behind those words but the fact that her girlfriend made it sound so serious, along with the look of pure lust in her deep and wide brown eyes send shivers through the shorter girl's body.

So, here’s one thing only Penelope knows about Josie: _she is so fucking kinky_. This girl was the personification of the “shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets” and Pen was a sucker for it. I mean, how could she not. Josie was beautiful, like, drop dead gorgeous. She was smart, kind, caring, extremely sweet and lovely most of the time. But when they were alone and she was extremely hot, sinful sexy and — when she was feeling like it — exceptionally dominant.

Either with or without other people around, what joyed Penelope the most was knowing that_ Josie was hers_. All of her. The good, the bad, the cute, the sexy. She felt like a million bucks whenever she was with her girl.

Barely an hour ago, they were on a double date with Hope and Maya at Mystic Falls Girl. The new couple were not official yet, but it was just a matter of time. They had just eaten and were now sharing jokes and talking about the events of the past months when Penelope thought it would be fun to tease Josie, running her hand dangerously high on the younger girl's thigh just when she was telling a story about a coven she was studying for her History Of Magic class. Josie managed to contain her gasp by coughing a little and proceed to share her knowledge after glaring at her girlfriend. Penelope, on the other hand, just kept looking at the brunette like nothing was happening, not stopping her teasing hand even for a second.

To her credit, Josie did not told her to stop. I mean, of course there was that pointed look, but the smaller girl decides to ignore it, silent stating to herself that if Josie really wanted her to stop she could have just held her hand or used magic to send a message, but she did no such thing.

Therefore, the raven-haired kept her assault, sliding her hand up and down underneath her girlfriend skirt, pressing her nails harder every now and then, tugging and looking at her girl like she was about to take her right there. The whole thing went on about twenty minutes, until Josie decided that she had had enough and made up some excuse about having to get up early the next morning so they could leave their friends without raising any suspicious.

Maya left for the bathroom and Hope followed shortly after. As soon was they were alone Josie reached for Penelope's wrist, intertwined her fingers around it and put their hands back on the table.

“You’re no fun.” Penelope said, smiling smugly.

“You have done enough.” Josie responded, glancing to her sides and checking if anyone was close before glaring deeply at the girl next to her.

“But I haven’t done anything yet, Jojo”. Her voice was playful and she had an amused smile on her lips.

“I don’t think this could be labeled was anything.” Josie moved her hand so hers was on top of Penelope’s to guide it down the table, below her skirt and inside her panties, pushing two of her fingers inside making her feel the wet in her folds. Brown orbs never leaving green emerald eyes.

Penelope blinked, shocked. She felt a short circuit in her brain and it took a beat, maybe two, for her to assimilate what was happening. First, she remembered where they were, _‘oh, yeah, in public, nice’_, she thought for herself. Then it hit her, who they were with _‘Hope and Maya will be back soon, why is Josie doing this to me?’_, and finally she recalled the why _‘well, okay, maybe I deserve it’_.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Penelope tried to regain control, barely managing to put on her famous facade, still holding her gaze while choosing her next words carefully “I can’t wait to taste you then.” She said, hoping to make Josie blush.

The familiar mischief smile that appeared o the brunette’s face told Penelope what she already knew deep down: _she was in trouble_. “Too bad you’re not going to do it tonight.” She said right after she brought the shorter girl's wet fingers intro her own mouth sucking them dry, tasting herself with lust in her eyes.

After that Penelope was sure was _fucked_. Well, not yet, sure, but she was about to be. If they weren’t so invested in their on world, they would have noticed how Maya e Hope took a little too much time in the bathroom, leaving with messy hair, flused faces and the almost touchable sexual tension between them.

So here she was, a couple of ‘goodbyes’ and an Uber ride later, pinned against her own door. Sharing desperate kisses with the girl she loves. She is not sure who made the first move. Was in when they left the car? Or was it when they got in the dorms hallways? She really couldn't tell. All she could think about is how much she wants, no, _needs_, to touch her girl. So she makes her move and try to switch their positions but Josie was smarter, _stronger_, and pushed her against the door again, bodies impossibly close, now, restraining both of Penelope’s hand with her left, while her right was holding Pen’s chin, forcing her to look up, fingers ghosting her neck.

“Noo-no.” Josie said, her voice husky, low and so, _so sexy_. “Be a good girl and remember what I told you, babe.” Lowing herself down so she could kiss Penelope’s neck, sucking on her pulse point before whispering right next to her ear, “I’m wanna fuck you so good,” there was a bite, Penelope couldn't hold the throaty moan that left her mouth “all you have to do is ask nicely.” She completed, returning her attention to the already marked neck. Sucking, biting and licking all the places the she knew would make her girlfriend go mad.

And just like that Penelope was a goner. She couldn't act, think or even formulate words. She never felt more turned on in her life, her knees were weak, her mind was foggy and her core was _pulsing_. Penelope groaned, trying to talk and Josie chuckled, putting some distance between them. Penelope missed the contact immediately but it was like she could finally breathe again. She looked up at Josie, who was watching her carefully, desire burning in her eyes.

“Take off your clothes” _Fuck me_. Pen thought to herself. She was never shy — in any part of her life —, especially about her body. She knew she was hot. But there was something about getting undressed for this dominant version of her girlfriend that made her a little bit shy all of a sudden. “Penelope, I’m waiting.” Josie said a few seconds after she noticed Pen spacing out. "You don't wanna see me getting impatient, do you?"

The smaller girl took a deep breath and looked at the brunette again. She hadn't even noticed she had moved. Josie was now sitting on her bed, legs crossed, hunger written all over her face. 

Penelope cleared her throat, tried to regain her composure, put a sly smile on her face e took a step closer — but not too close — in Josie’s directions. Choosing not to answer, not trusting her voice in that moment, she started with her blouse, unbuttoning from top to bottom, not really looking at anything, when she heard another order, “Look at me while you do it.”

A wave of confidence hit her and she walked closer to the bed when she finished the buttons of her white blouse. She took the piece of and threw it at her girl's lap, earning a smile. Josie took the fabric bringing it to her face, smelling the scent of her the girl she loves on the material. Penelope proceeds to take off her skirt, letting it fall on the ground.

As she as steeping out of it Josie was already towering her, hands on her hips turning her around throwing her on the bed, fast and hard. As soon as her back hit the mattress Josie was straddling her and kissing her harshly. Once again Penelope was not able to contain herself, arching her back, letting a tiny moan escape her lips as Josie's tongue explores her mouth. As Josie started to pull away Pen took the back of her neck, not letting her go any further, kissing roughly, not feelig like stopping anytime soon.

Josie murmurs some words between the kisses and suddenly Penelope's hands were tied up on the bed's headboard. She didn't even feel Josie siphoning from her, too lost in the moment. Josie’s hands, on the contrary, were everywhere. Roaming all over Penelope’s body, nails up and down her rib cage _‘oh, that's going to leave a mark’_, grabbing her ass, shoving hard on her hips, _“God, just fuck me already”_. The smaller girl thought o herself.

“What’s it, Pen?” The brunette asked. Oh, maybe Penelope did say those words out loud. She groaned, acknowledging how much of a mess she had become.

“Tell me, babygirl.” Josie requests, unhooking her girlfriend bra. “I need you to tell me exactly what you want.” Penelope both hated and loved what Jo was doing to her. She thought it all was hot as hell but, _damn_, how she was expected to talk when she was so overwhelmed by all those feeling.

Despite that, she was about to voice her need when she felt Josie’s soft lips against her hard and already sensitive nipple. She let out another loud moan that seemed to encourage Josie on her activities. She kept sucking and nibbling one nipple while caressing and pinching the other. Penelope though she would come right there but Josie stopped the assault to distribute wet kisses on her stomach, going south on a torturing slow pace.

Josie purposely missed the place Penelope needed the most to bite hard on her tight. Yeah, well, that was going to leave a mark. Actually, Penelope was sure she would wake up with love marks all over her body, not that she cared too much (or at all) about it.

“Jo, please...” She managed to let out, bucking her hips forward so Josie would understand. The taller girl wasn't having it, tho.

“I need you to use your words.” Like Penelope could talk easily while feeling her wetness already dripping down her thighs. “Please what?” Josie said as she pushed her girlfriend’s panties aside but not removing them yet. She felt her whole body shudder.

The older girl gathers all the strength in her body, trying her hardest to get the words out. “Fuck me, Josie. Please. Fuck. Me. Fu-.” Without any further warning Josie pushed two fingers in her mid sentence, finding no resistance and earning a gasp which turned intro a moan. “uuuuuck,” she finally breathed.

"You're so ready for me." Josie’s eyes never left Penelope’s face. She loved to see every reaction that crossed the face of the girl she loves. Penelope, on the other hand, fluttered her eyes shut trowing her head back, not being able to control her reactions with the pleasure she felt under Josie’s touch and piercing gaze.

Yet again Josie had others plans for her, “Look at me when I’m fucking you, babygirl.” That fucking pet name _again._ It got Penelope even more turned on. It was a nickname Josie only used with her when they were in bed, while demanding something, tying not to sound so rough. _Such a Josie thing to do_. She absolutely loved it. Loved her. “I want to see how good I make you feel.” She opened her eyes meeting Jo hovering over her, hand still between her thighs, smirk still on her lips and absolutely adoration in her eyes. With that, Josie started to move her fingers. 

“You're so pretty when your pussy is filled.” Josie was pushing in and out when her thumb started forming circles over her clit. Penelope’s breath became even more unsteady, whimpering and whining, clearly needing more. 

“That's it, baby, be a good girl and take it all." Josie said after a while, adding a third finger and setting a faster and harder pace, whispering dirty things on her ear and kissing her hard quickly turning her lover intro a moaning mess. “Damn, Pen, you're so fucking hot.” That praise send Penelope over the edge for the first time, letting out one of the most sinful noises Josie had ever heard come out of her mouth and that sounds alone could make Josie cum with her. And yeah, it did.

Josie slowed down her strokes so Penelope could come down of her high slowly. She watched the way Penelope's face was flushed, eyes shut, chest moving up and down and she feel so good about it. Knowing she had the power to transform the big bad Penelope Park, the calm, cool, collected HWIC intro a loud and needy bottom mess was truly a blessing. But she was not done yet. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, she lightly kissed her cheek, taking the opportunity to siphon again mouthing a spell that released the hold on Penelope’s hands.

“You good?” She asked grinning, resting on her side learning on her elbow, even tho she already knew the anwser to that.

At this sight, Penelope grinned wider, blushing even more and putting both hands on her face trying to hide it. “I mean, yeah, I think I’m okay.”

“Just okay?”

“A little more than okay.” Penelope peaked through her fingers to find Josie with an amused smile on her face.

“Well, maybe I should make you feel great then.” Josie started playing with her nipples again, the other girl already squirming.

“Maybe I should be the one to make you feel great now.” Penelope tried but Josie wasn't having it.

“You already did,” Penelope raised an eyebrow, liking what she just heard “and, you know you’re kind of grounded so as I said before, no funny business for you today.” The taller girl pulled her for a passionate kiss, and finished with a bite on her bottom lip.

“And was I said before, you’re no fun.” Another bite, on her shoulder this time.

“You’re on dangerous turf here, Park.” Josie lowered her voice again, a bite her left nipple. Yes, she was, and she felt it in her bones.

“I know.” That’s all she could get out, already panting with desire again.

In a matter of seconds and a few bites down, Josie was between Penelope's legs, pulling off her already destroyed panties before placing a kiss right above her clit. Pen pushed her hips forward but Josie placed a firm hand on her stomach, settling her down. “So needy.” Josie said licking her own lips and locking eyes with her girlfriend. “But I also have needs, babygirl.” She placed another kiss, this time right on her clit, but with no pressure. Penelope whines and Josie loves it.

Josie gets up and starts to strip, taking one piece at the time and deliberately throwing them by Penelope's sides on the bed, who is leaning on her elbows, admiring the other girl. Once she's completely naked she comes back to the bed and straddles one of her girlfriend's thighs.

Penelope knows exactly what she's about to do and moves to sit and put her hands on Josie's hips but suddenly her hand are tied up again. This time, not on the headboard but pinned above her head was her back hit the mattress again, a little lower on the bed.

“Jo, c’mon.” She groans in frustration and closes her eyes before opening them again trying her best to make them look doe. “Let me touch you, _I need to touch you._” She begs, feeling pathetic and surprisingly not hating it.

Josie caress Penelope's face for a second before her hand makes it’s way to the back of Pen's neck, grabbing her hair and leaning down for a kiss that leave both of them breathless. “Like that?” Then, her other hand is on her own neck, traveling slowly down her body as Josie touches herself, masturbating in front of the other girl. "Or maybe like that?"

Penelope felt light headed, she was pretty sure she was going to faint. Without even realizing she was moaning Josie’s name, letting it out like a prayer. 

Not a minute later Josie puts one of her hands on her shoulder and the other one on her stomach, forcing her deeper down in the mattress, while she starts to ride her thigh, dripping wet from all the previously activities. “Fuck.” Josie moans at the overwhelming feeling.

“Oh god.” Penelope thinks she might as well be dead. She would definitely think Josie was an angel if it wasn't for the sinful sounds leaving her mouth. She just watches, since her hands are tied and there is not much more she could do, getting even more worked up as she sees the hottest girl in the entire fucking world ridding her, pushing her down and getting herself off right above her. _Goddess_.

Once Josie is done, breath still uneven, she leans forward and whispers in her ear “You’re such a good girl, Pen. You made me feel _so good_.” For probably the tenth time that night Penelope was left speechless. “Now I’m gonna make you feel great.”

Without any more word Josie's head was between Penelope tights. Penelope inhaled deeply, feeling like her lungs would collapse. Josie started with large and sloppy swipes, the tip of her tongue wandering all of her wet (soaked) folds, like she could get enough of it. She sucked eagerly, sending sharps jolts of pleasure through her body.

“Oh Josie,” Penelope lost it, jerking upwards and tightening her tights around Josie's head. She herself broke the spell Josie had used to hold her wrists, not being able to take it any longer. With one hand she took a firm hold of Josie's hair, the other one holding the bed sheets like it was her life line. “Baby, argh, oh my g- fuck, fuck.” With that, Josie choose to focus on her clit, eating her out like she was her favorite meal (and who said she wasn't?). The brunette had to pin her down by her hips so she wouldn't squirm away. 

“_Jo, yeah, yes, right there, fuck._” It was like music to Josie's ears. Penelope’s grip on her hair gets stronger and Jo knew she’s close. The moans — almost screams — makes her wanna live in this moment forever but she knows her girl deserves to cum. “Baby I’m so close, Josie- please.” Hearing her name being moaned like that plus the caotic hair pulling her girlfried was unconsciously doing made Josie cum again. The begging was just so good and Penelope's voice was scratchy, shaking, hot as fuck. Not ten seconds later Penelope was shaking, just like her voice, squinting, panting, seeing stars.

Josie pushed herself up to kiss her girlfriend slowly, a different contrast to everything else she did to her since they got to the room. This kiss is sweet and hot at the same time, considering that Josie was doing it purposely to make her taste herself.

“I guess I’m the lucky one here since I got to taste both you and myself tonight.” Josie says was she lies on her side again, one arm across Penelope's stomach, who is still facing the ceiling, trying to even her breathing again.

“You-” Penelope chucked, still finding it hard to talk, “you might consider yourself lucky but I'm for sure feeling blessed.” Penelope finally turned to her side, facing the girl of her dreams and finding her smiling, mouth still shining a bit. She learned forward to presses their foreheads together, arms finding their way around each other.

“Oh, you liked it?” Josie asked smugly, earning a playful scoff from the other girl.

“Guess I’ll have to tease you around in public more often.”

“Or,” Josie left a peak on her lips “you can just ask me to fuck you senseless.” The innocent look on her eyes definitely didn't match her words.

“Josie...” Penelope took a deep breath still looking intro her lover's eyes “I’m pretty sure you gonna end up killing me.”

Josie smiled and with a sudden movement she was on top of her girlfriend, sitting rigth above her stomach. “There are worst ways to die, Penny.” She smirked, knowing Penelope hated that nickname.

“_I fucking love you,_” Penelope blurted out and settled her hands on the other girl’s hips.

“_I know, babygirl_.” Josie is still smirking as she places her own hands above Penelope’s and starts to move slowly on top of her. She could see the flames of desire in her girlfriend's eyes “And what do you say again, Pen? When you want something?”

“_Fuck me senseless_, Jojo.” And Josie did, over and over. Until the sun rise.


End file.
